In recent years, following increases in interests about contamination between humans and animals, an epidemic of new influenza, occurrence of other various infection diseases, occurrence of hospital infection, food safety and environmental contamination, there are increasing occasions that tests are demanded which are conducted by adding one, two or more types of reagents to block collected from human or animals, or a specimen collected from food, soil or polluted water. Particularly, there are increasing demands to use, for example, blood, body fluid, urine and cells collected from patients to confirm safety (infection disease in particular) upon clinical practice, at home, upon emergency or at a hospital.
To conduct this test, a specimen collected from, for example, humans is accommodated in a container, a label or the like in which, for example, a name, age and sex of a patient, a collecting date and a collecting site if the specimen is soil are written is pasted on the container, and a predetermined amount of a reagent is dispensed and transported to the specimen and incubated to cause a reaction. To associate the name of the patient and the like with test content, these are input by an operator to a computer as data or written on paper.
For test itself among these operations, an automated device which collectively processes multiple specimens is developed by the inventors of the present invention and is used (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).